Precisley This Way
by Get Your Own Hanyou
Summary: shonen ai. SasuxNaru songfic. After being ambushed by two skilled hidden mist ninja, sasuke must save naruto's life. oneshot. RATED T for language. other than that, sutible for K


**Disclaimer:** No, seeing as Sasuke has not jumped Naruto's bones yet, I'd say I don't own Naruto.

**GYOH: **ahh, this is another oneshot. I love oneshots. So much. Hmmm… my passion… and, now that I'm done with my actual continued series/stories and what now ((for now at least)) I am free to make as many oneshots as I please! Hmmm, maybe I should just make one of those 'drabbles' like others do, you know? Ahhh well, if you think I should, leave me a review saying so!

The song, Grip! Is by Every Little Thing.

Okies, well, ON WITH ZE FIC!

-oo-

_Scattered about are seven purple stars_

_Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love._

"Huh!" The blonde shinobi threw three shuriken at his attacker and immediately began to make the hand signs for the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (1) The hidden mist nin only scoffed and quickly dealt with the assault.

_Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams_

_We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery._

'_Damn. All right, how's this!'_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(2) Nine more blond ninja appeared. "Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!"(3) The clones hurled shuriken at the other ninja from all sides, seemingly leaving no escape, but the shinobi yelled out "Suirou no Jutsu!"(4) Creating a water prison around himself, protecting him from the attack.

"Aggghh! Sasuke! I could use some help here!"

_Wake up right now_

_Soon we seem to be surrounded_

_By the REAL world choking us._

The raven-haired teen was busy performing the Shishi Rendan(5) on another hidden mist nin, but still managed to yell back to the idiot. "Oi, dobe! Its not as if I'm taking a walk in the park!"

_Your important person...is who?_

_In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing_

_Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way._

Naruto knew he was getting low on chakra. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu took a lot out of him. '_Huff…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up on my own. I might have to call upon Kyuubi'_ Naruto heard a deep chuckling. **_'Like I'd wait for you to call for me.'_**

_"Without regret" we advanced to our destination_

_Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?_

Naruto's body was filling with energy, his fingernails growing into claws, and his teeth to fangs.

'_Ah! Yes, I heard about this… the nine-tailed demon fox, eh? Well, I sure don't want to be around for that…heh heh heh…lucky for me, I won't be. Or rather, he wont…ku ku ku ku…' _"Suiton, Suishouha!"(6) Water seemed to come out of nowhere, and began flooding the area. Naruto was quickly caught in the current and his head was submerged.

_After all now, yet I still don't understand._

'_Heh, looks like we're done here.' _The second mist nin jumped cleanly out of the clearing just as the water rushed in, Sasuke sinking deep under the water.

_In the future you start to change; don't falter_

_That's life's essence._

-oo-

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open, groaning as he tried to pick himself up. _'Unnn…I'm so sore…'_

He looked at his clothes in discomfort. They were soaked, as was the muddy ground beneath him. It took a moment for his mind to process what had happened only hours before. _'Naruto!'_ Sasuke jumped up, wincing at the pain before running to where he saw Naruto last, _'Sinking under the water.'_ Sasuke shivered. _'No, he is not dead. Not Naruto. He's too tough.'_

_We're living just barely, we sent our answer,_

_Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression._

Sasuke found Naruto lying on his back, his limbs twisted in all directions. From his distance, he could not tell whether or not Naruto was breathing.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha rushed to the boy's side, quickly untangling his arms and legs, and waiting to see his chest rise and fall. It didn't.

_But it's a powerful hope._

'No no no no no! Shit shit shit shit shit! Don't die on me, Naruto! No! Dobe! You're not allowed to die!"

_Until that day you become the real thing_

_In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed._

Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose with his fingers and lent down to perform the life-saving act, but hesitated. _'NO! Sasuke, you loser! HE'S GOING TO DIE! Just do it! It means nothing!' _He lent down again, only to come back up. _'ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE? IT MEANS NOTHING! NOTHING! **NOTHING!'**_ He jammed his lips onto the blonde's, blowing air into the younger's lungs.

Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly. 

He lifted his head up from the cool pink lips, awaiting a reaction. Getting none, he hurriedly repeated the process.

_**Wake up right now.**_

Sasuke began applying pressure to the boy's chest every few seconds. "Come on, Usuratonkachi! Didn't you always tell me you're going to be Hokage? Didn't you always tell me you're better than me? Didn't you always tell me…" His voice died down to a whisper. "Didn't you always tell me that you would never leave me?"

_Soon we seem to be surrounded_

_By the REAL world choking us._

"Naruto." Sasuke brought his lips down to the blonde's, breathing more air into his mouth. "Naruto, please, please don't leave me. You promised, Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto."

_Your important person...is who?_

Naruto's tan body remained cold, and he was begging to pale. "NO! Naruto, I wont let you die! I WONT!" Sasuke rammed his hand into Naruto's chest with amazing gusto, and the boy began to sputter water in the raven's face.

_In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing_

Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way.

Sasuke wiped the water away from his eyes and looked hopefully at Naruto, who had his eyes closed, but was breathing. Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt so relived. He would look back at this day, still not knowing what possessed him to do what he did, but always happy he did it. Sasuke threw his arms around the heavily panting naruto and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Dobe, my dobe. Why must you do these things to me?" He bent his head down and kissed the half-conscious Naruto. "Why must you make me love you?"

_In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way._

-oo-

A technique that multiplies a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real damage.

Unlike the regular Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin creates real clones, not just illusions. The power and chakra of the user is evenly distributed among the clones depending how many there are. This makes it impossible to decipher which is the real body. This clone can also attack. If this clone receives a direct hit, it will disappear. This is treated, as a forbidden Jutsu but many advanced shinobi still know it. It is mainly a jounin level technique

Technique created by Naruto that follows Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The Clones throw shuriken from all directions, creating a devastating attack.

Creates a large sphere of water that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape; yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working. I don't know if you can use it on yourself, but this is my fic and I say you can!

A series of powerful punches and kicks, finished by knocking the opponent into the ground. Created after Sasuke witnessed Rock Lee's Initial Lotus with his Sharingan.

A Jutsu, which creates water out of nowhere and then, thrashes it all over the place drowning the opponent and slamming them into solid surfaces. The attack requires a high amount of chakra to be performed.


End file.
